Life's Mysteries
by Kate Torres
Summary: Captain Kirk goes places that he has never dared to go before. This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think and how I can improve.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is a work of original fiction. The characters belong to UPN and Paramount respectively. I make no claims to any copyrights regarding these characters. This work is written entirely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of friends.  
  
Kirk was staring at the massive machine that he and his fellow crew members Spock and McCoy had jumped into decades ago, back when he was a young Starfleet captain and the only thing that mattered was his ship. Being lonely had never crossed his mind back then because he had everything he wanted. Women and power, but now he was missing something. As he had grown older he was getting the ladies like he used to and he had slowly over the years came to the realization that he needed a constant in his life now that the Enterprise was not. He wondered if there was away for one man to go back in time and change something that he had done, something he had wished he hadn't. Then suddenly, as if the billions of years old machine could read his mind it said three simple, soothing words: "Jump in now." Without even thinking, he jumped in.  
  
He woke up to find a beautiful blonde woman lying beside him; someone he remembered from long ago. He was surprised to see that he was no longer a 60 year old retiring captain, but a handsome young man of 25. Slowly the female beside him started to stir, and seeing her made him realize that he wanted to keep her this time. He would do anything to keep her in his life along with his son that he knew would come of this relationship. One way or another he would be a father and a husband in this lifetime. He knew that doing this would change history forever, but he had always been selfish and he wanted this.  
  
The lady was Dr. Carol Marcus. She never had cared for Starfleet, but had fallen in love with a handsome young man that was well on his way up the ladder of command for being 25. She supposed that was one of the things that she loved so much about him. He was very determined and very loyal. Her only problem was if they got married she would never see him and their child would probably go gallivanting after the father. She didn't want all that worrying. Jim was enough for her. As she woke up there he was looking at her as he always did, like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Only something was different she couldn't quite nail it, but somehow he had changed.  
  
Kirk was staring at Carol dumbfounded, he had definitely got more than he bargained for. Carol had just taken a pregnancy test and it not only told them she was pregnant, but it was twins! One boy, one girl. Then he started thinking, this could be the first major thing to change. Him not only knowing he was going to be a father, but there was two of them instead of one. He also started wondering if there was more Kirks out there that he didn't know about, of course they wouldn't know either. Was one of those new ensigns one of his grand children? Was one of the new captains his child? Did he want to stay here and raise his children or go back and see if there was actually more of his blood running around than he knew about?  
  
There will be more to come let me know what you think. 


	2. Where James Hasn't Gone Before

Disclaimer: This story is a work of original fiction. The characters belong to UPN and Paramount respectively. I make no claims to any copyrights regarding these characters.  
  
Note: I did not receive any comments on which way the story should go, so if you would like to see what I could come up with with Kirk going back and looking for more relatives then let me know.  
  
He decided that what he really wanted was a chance to know his family as much as possible, even if he did go back and try to find the apparent missing child she might already be dead. What then would be the point of going back? David was already dead and so was Carol. He really didn't have anything to go back to. So he decided to stay and live the life he never had.  
  
"What are we going to do about our children?" Carol asked looking up at Kirk with questioning eyes.  
  
"I say we raise them and let them choose what they want to do with their own lives," Kirk replied. He knew that Carol was weary about having kids with them because she didn't want then gallivanting around the universe like their father. She wanted them close to her.  
  
"We'll raise them. That requires you being around. I know how much you're married to your starships. Besides the day you marry me will be the day hell freezes over, James T. Kirk doesn't get married remember?" Carol replied bitterly.  
  
"Carol," Kirk said as he dropped one knee, he always had been one for tradition, and he had just picked up an engagement ring that morning. There was no way he was letting her go this time. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Right then and there Carol fainted, she just couldn't believe that James T. Kirk had just asked her to marry him. What was next? He'd quit his beloved Starfleet for her? 


	3. I Will

Disclaimer: This story is a work of original fiction. The characters belong to UPN and Paramount respectively. I make no claims to any copyrights regarding these characters.  
  
Carol just looked up at him wide-eyed and wondering what had happened to him, Jim knew that look. She was confused. He liked that because it kept her guessing. HE just held her close and told her everything would be fine. That he would always be there for her. Suddenly she turned violent and pushed him away.  
  
"How can you say that!" She screamed at him. "You're going off on you first five year mission in a week! How can you say everything will be alright! You won't even be here! By the time you get back your children will be five years old! That's alright with you? Well, it's not alright with me! Your children are going to grow up without a father!"  
  
"No," Kirk replied soothingly, "They will have a father. I'll send regular letters, one day, I'll keep in touch. They will know who I am, and when I get back I'll spend plenty of time with them."  
  
"But what if something happens to them? What if something happens to me?"  
  
"You will be just fine. I promise."  
  
She walked back to him and let her hold her again, she never failed to feel safe in his arms. He gently swept the her hair out of her face, and gave her a kiss. It never failed to completely knock them both off of there feet.  
  
  
  
Two days later…  
  
  
  
"Captain James Tiberius Kirk do you take Doctor Carol Marcus to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked solemnly.  
  
"I do." Said James with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Doctor Carol Marcus do you take Captain James Tiberius Kirk to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked Carol  
  
"I do." Said Carol with a huge smile on her face, and eager to face the future. 


End file.
